ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Reign
Chaos Reign is an alien that first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. His DNA base is Chaos, a mutated Chao. However, as Chao are un-sentient beings, the Omnitrix recognizes the mutation as simply being sentient. Appearance Chaos Reign has the appearance of a water shaped humanoid. He has slightly big hands, a slight point to his head, which houses his brain, and two water appendages going down his back. Unlike Chaos, his body is opaque, meaning you can't see through him, and therefore, can't see his brain. He has green eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is deformed. In his "Perfect form", he resembles a giant water reptile, having reptillain eyes. His entire body is made of water, except for his razor sharp teeth, and his brain, which is hidden away in a fin sticking out of his head. From the water extends two water claws. In his "Chaos Perfect form," he is similar to his regular Perfect form, being made of water. However, his entire body is covered in scales of hardened Chaos Mana. In his Unlimited Form, he resembles a giant water squid. It has two eye and its mouth open takes up the majority of its lower body. It has water tentacles all over its body. Powers and Abilities Chaos Reign's main ability is hydrokinesis, giving him control of water, specifically his own water body. However, he can merge with other bodies of water, and manipulate them like his own body. He can shapeshift, regenerate himself, and stretch his body. He has the ability to absorb mana, as his DNA base grew accustomed to doing so. Absorbing mana will power him up, and change his appearance. If he has absorbed enough mana, then he can transform into his Perfect form. He transforms into Chaos Perfect Form if he absorbs Chaos Mana. This gives him more power, and the water hardens, giving him increased durability. If he absorbs an abnormally amount of Chaos Mana, from several sources, he turns into Unlimited Form. He can use his water tentacles to attack, as well as release blasts of water. He can also turn into his Perfect form by morphing the water source he is in. This is first shown after Ditto clones all turn into Chaos Reign and they merge together. In his Perfect form, he has much more control over his water body, able to create whirlpools on his body, create several water tentacles to attack, create tidal waves and spit powerful streams of water from his mouth. He can fire a beam of mana from his mouth if formed through mana. A unique ability he gains when used by a mana user is the ability to produce mana himself. Therefore, by building up enough mana, he can transform into his Perfect form at anytime. If the wielder of the Omnitrix can't manipulate mana, then neither can Chaos Reign. Weaknesses Chaos Reign can be corrupted, and driven mad, by the use of chaos mana. Being made of water, he is vulnerable to lightning. If he forms his Perfect form using only water instead of mana, he can't use his mana beams. If hit by hot enough fire, then his water can be evaporated. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Open Your Heart (first appearance) (normal and Perfect form) *Fake Hexahog *Final Hazard *Invasion (John Smith 10) (normal and Chaos 6 form) *Rebirth (John Smith 10) *Raging Waters (Perfect form only) Spacewalker *Water's Pride (first re-appearance) *Blind Bandit *Sozin's Comet Part 2 (Perfect and normal form) (by clone 1) *Knights of the Earth Omniverse By Albedo *The Ultimate Heist (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By Intellectuary * Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10) (Large lizard form) By Puppet John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (Unlimited form) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Chaos Reign used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. He is the signature form of Demyx. Kingdom Hearts By Demyx *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 (Perfect and normal form) *Atlantica Part 2 (x2) (second time uses Perfect form) *Organization XIII Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Chaos Reign first appears serving in a carnival under Zombozo. Appearances Summoned by Zombozo *End of the Show (normal and Chaos 6 form) By John *Break In *Blessing of Artemis *Through Grains of Sand (normal and Perfect form) *To the High Seas (normal and Perfect form) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (normal and Chaos Perfect form) Trivia *Chaos Reign's name comes from Chaos' desire to destroy everything. "Reign" means rule, as in the reign of a king. This phrase literally means "Chaos rules." **Reign is pronounced exactly like "Rain", a reference to Chaos being a water creature. *Chaos Reign's Perfect form resembles Chaos' Perfect form from Sonic Adventure. This is because he uses regular mana, while chaos mana would give him the appearance from Sonic Generations. **However, he can turn into a Chaos Perfect form as well, which uses chaos mana. *Chaos Reign has a lot of similarities with Desert Storm. They are both made of a particular element, they have control of that element, and they can merge with other sources of their element to become bigger and more powerful. They are also both shapeshifting aliens. **An interesting battle that the fans were longing for between these two aliens occured in Through Grains of Sand. Eventually, Chaos Reign won. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 15:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Fluid Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens